


A Few More People In On Our Secret

by DesertSundown



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSundown/pseuds/DesertSundown
Relationships: Jed "Kid" Curry/Hannibal Heyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Alias Smith and Jones Advent Calendar 2019





	A Few More People In On Our Secret

Evans was a friendly town and the sheriff didn’t mind strangers as long as they didn’t make trouble which made it a nice place for two tired men to rest. As soon as they had taken care of their horses, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry went straight to the hotel and got a room. After a bath and a shave, their next stop was the saloon, where they found they could get a meal, along with a drink.

The steak and potatoes weren’t the best he’d tasted but Kid Curry was glad to have a good meal. He was also looking forward to sleeping in a bed for a few nights. He and his partner Hannibal Heyes had spent weeks sleeping on the ground while working a round up. The weather had been mild so far but a chill in the air indicated a change.

The saloon was quiet and Heyes was glad, neither he nor his partner was eager for any excitement. Like his partner, he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep with no one booting him awake before dawn.

Their plates were empty and they both relaxed, sipping their whiskey while they observed the few patrons. “Sorta’ quiet,” Kid said.

Heyes smiled briefly, “What were you expectin’ on Monday, Thaddeus?” he asked.

“Yeah, just as well, we both need some sleep,” Kid replied then yawned.

Heyes smiled, “Nobody knows that better’n me, let’s call it a night?” he said finishing his drink.

Blue eyes narrowed, “You sayin’ I’m grouchy?” Kid asked.

Dimples appeared, “No, but I been givin’ some thought to hidin’ your gun,” Heyes teased, standing.

Gulping down the last of his whiskey as he stood, Kid grasped his hat and headed for the door, “Very funny,” he threw over his shoulder.

Dusk was settling as Kid stepped out onto the boardwalk, pausing as he glanced around and Heyes caught up; they crossed the street and side by side walked down the boardwalk. Minutes later they entered the hotel and stopped at the registration desk. Heyes noticed a folded newspaper and picked it up.

“Room fifteen, mind if I take this newspaper?” Heyes asked.

“Nope but it’s a few days old,” the clerk warned.

“Won’t matter, if it’s got words he’ll keep me awake readin’ it,” Kid grumbled.

In the room, Kid rummaged through his saddle bag and took out his gun cleaning kit; he placed it on the table and sat in the chair. “You give any more thought to goin’ to Silky’s?” he asked casually.

Several weeks earlier, after sending a message to Clementine Hale informing her they wouldn’t be able to visit, they had received a return telegram. They had been invited to spend Thanksgiving at their friend’s home in San Francisco; she had hoped they might travel together. Before leaving town, they had replied, sending their regrets and best wishes to all.

Heyes gave him a look of regret, “Yeah but it all comes down to th’ same answer, it’s too risky,” he said.

“Sure would be nice to see Silky an’ Clem an’ it’s warmer there. Silky’s got plenty o’ room an’ food - an’ a good cook. Maybe no one’s watchin’ ‘em?” Kid reasoned.

Heyes shook his head, “Kid, we been all through this. Silky was usin’ his own name when we got arrested in Montana. The judge was glad to get rid of us, he wasn’t interested in our names but I bet th’ Sheriff was. ‘Specially after Wyoming sent word that Fred wasn’t Kid Curry. He watched me open his safe. What if he put it all together and wired th’ police to watch Silky’s place? It’d be risky for us an’ for our friends,” he pointed out.

Kid eyed him, “So if we don’t get amnesty we never see any of our friends again?” he grumbled.

Heyes hesitated, “We’ll figure out a safe meetin’ place an find a way to let them know where,” he bargained.

“You mean like Devil’s Hole?” Kid asked sarcastically.

Heyes chuckled, “Not sure our friends wanta’ see us that bad,” he said.

Giving in, Kid laughed softly, “Yeah. We shoulda’ got in touch with Lom, maybe he’s heard somethin’,” he said hopefully.

“We’ll do it in th’ mornin’, I’m too tired tonight,” Heyes told him then leaned back on the head board and unfolded the paper.

Kid let the subject drop and continued working on his gun; he knew his cousin was right. He didn’t want to do anything that might make trouble for their friends, but it was Christmas. He was always glad that he and Heyes were together on Christmas, no matter where they happened to be, but he missed the warmth of a hearth, the wonderful smells and the laughter and happy voices he remembered from Christmas as a child.

He was reloading his gun but paused when Heyes sat up abruptly, “What? You hear somethin’?” he asked.

“No, read somethin’, it’s near th’ bottom but still on th’ front page. **‘Outlaws Heyes and Curry Promised Amnesty’** ” Heyes read, worriedly.

“What? How would they find out, would th’ Governor let our secret out?” Kid asked, confused.

“I don’t know Kid, it says rumors are circulating that we were promised amnesty an’--,” Heyes looked up, “that several newspapers have reported the story,” he finished, swallowing hard.

They stared at each other, both wondering what this meant for their amnesty.

“We better send Lom a telegram tonight,” Kid suggested.

“He probably won’t get it ‘til mornin’,” Heyes said absently.

Kid knew how quickly his cousin could slip into despair; he stood, holstered his gun and pulled on his coat.

“Heyes, if Lom’s heard about this he’s waitin’ for word from us. Get your coat an’ let’s go,” Kid insisted firmly.

Nodding, Heyes did as bidden, “You’re right Kid, he’s likely watchin’ for a telegram from us,” he agreed but his mind was elsewhere.

They were relieved to find the telegraph office still open and Kid watched while Heyes wrote a brief message.

**_Sheriff Lom Trevors Porterville Wyoming: Read newspaper story, please reply Evans Co. Hotel: JS - TJ._ **

“Gonna’ be mornin’ before you get an answer, be six bits,” the telegrapher said.

“We figured that, we’ll check back early,” the Kid said, he paid him then followed Heyes. As they walked, he stayed quiet allowing Heyes time to turn this new information over in his mind and try to figure out what it meant to them.

Back in the hotel room they sat on separate beds; blue and brown eyes met, both uncertain.

“What’re you thinkin’?” Kid asked.

Heyes shook his head, “Not sure Kid, I think it musta’ come from th’ governor’s office, question is, was it Moonlight or did somebody else find out and go to th’ news people?”

“Why would Moonlight do it?” Kid asked.

Heyes swallowed hard, “Maybe so he could accuse us an’ say we broke our agreement an’ call the whole deal off,” he said quietly.

“Why do that when he could cancel the deal anytime he wanted? Kid reasoned.

Heyes started pacing, “Yeah – I don’t know Kid I can’t figure it out,” Heyes said rubbing the back of his neck.

They discussed the probabilities for a while until finally the Kid hung his gun on the headboard and yawned. “Let’s get some sleep Heyes, maybe we’ll know more when Lom answers us,” he said as he began to undress.

Heyes stopped pacing and looked toward Kid, “Sure hope it’s somethin’ we wanta’ know,” he said softly.

Kid sighed, “We can’t do anything about it tonight an’ we’re both tired, get outa’ your clothes an’ turn in. Do me a favor, quit worryin’ an’ go to sleep, we may need you thinkin’ straight in th’ mornin’,” he directed.

Heyes nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt, “I’ll do my best, night Kid,” he said.

When Kid woke the next morning Heyes was shaving. Wondering how much sleep his partner had gotten, Kid sat up and reached for his pants. “Mornin’,” he yawned.

“Mornin’ Kid, thought I’d go see if we heard from Lom,” Heyes told him. 

“We’ll go together, just give me a few minutes to shave. We can get breakfast afterwards,” Kid decided.

Heyes wiped his face and turned to his partner with a sad smile, “Surprised you’re offerin’ to wait ‘til after,” he teased. “You go on to th’ restaurant, I’ll get th’ telegram an’ meet you there,” he finished.

Kid pulled on his second boot and stood, “Ahuh, well it ain’t suprisin’ that you look like you could use a night’s sleep,” he frowned. “Sun’s just now comin’ up, there ain’t no rush, sit down an’ wait for me. You look like you could use th’ rest,” he grumbled.

Heyes threw his arms up, “Fine I’ll wait, didn’t realize you wuz feelin’ so insecure,” he threw back and crossed to the window and pulled back the curtain.

The Kid gave his partner a look that said, ‘told you so’ when they found the door to the telegraph office locked. They were waiting outside when the telegrapher arrived, “Mornin’, give me a few minutes, I’ll check for a reply,” he told them and opened the door.

Moments later Heyes read the message from Lom out loud, **“Get to Porterville by Friday, urgent,”** he looked anxiously at his friend.

“Let’s get some breakfast, Joshua. Thanks,” the Kid threw over his shoulder as he led Heyes out the door.

On the boardwalk Kid looked worriedly at Heyes, “Why’s he want us in Porterville? I don’t like this, Heyes,” Kid said warily keeping his voice low.

“Yeah – but we don’t have a choice Kid, we have ta’ find out about our amnesty. If it was good news Lom woulda’ said somethin’, like it or not, we gotta’ go to Porterville,” Heyes said tersely.

“Take it easy Heyes, we’re goin’ - but we eat first,” Kid frowned.

Heyes smiled slightly, “That’s th’ one thing I’m sure of. C’mon, I need a cup o’ coffee,” he agreed, clapping his cousin’s shoulder fondly.

They ate breakfast in the hotel’s restaurant and within an hour they were riding toward Wyoming, both silent and concerned, anticipating the possible outcomes. Neither of them could have imagined the train of events that had been set in motion nor the governor’s response to the public outcry regarding officials making promises they didn’t intend to keep.

Meanwhile, in Cheyenne, Governor Moonlight had reached a decision. As territorial governor, he had expected to entertain dignitaries, prominent citizens and politicians but not all at the same time. For several weeks he had been besieged by letters and telegrams from politicians, railroad presidents, bankers, lawmen, judges and irate citizens from several states. There’d been multiple meetings with many of them as well as prominent Wyoming citizens, cattle barons and influential businessmen, all of whom seemed to be interested mainly in a recurring story in the newspapers. No one knew where the information originated and journalist refused to reveal their source; with the recent changes in the governor’s office, numerous people might have had access to sensitive information. No matter how it got to the press, he was forced to address the situation. He placed the sealed envelopes in the pouch and secured it then finished writing the message and called to his assistant.

Later the same day in Porterville, Lom Trevors smiled broadly as he read the telegram from the governor’s office. - **_Request granted - documents to be delivered in person - press release at close of business tomorrow_** _. -_ Everything was falling into place; he had sent instructions to the two men this morning and felt sure the partners would arrive by late Thursday or early Friday. Tomorrow he would notify those staying at the hotel that their diligence had paid off.

The weather turned colder as the partners made their way northward but the skies were sunny. There was no hurry, three days was enough time to ride to Porterville and they felt they might need their horses when they arrived. They had enough money and knew of a few towns along the way where they could stay overnight to avoid sleeping on frozen ground.

The Kid rode a few yards behind his abnormally silent partner, staying alert in spite of his worry. He had considered the people who knew about their ‘secret’, most of them friends that they trusted, friends who also knew that their deal might be cancelled if word got out before the governor was ready. There were other acquaintances but he couldn’t figure why anyone would go out of their way to make their arrangement public. He glanced at the tense figure ahead of him, knowing that Heyes was worried and uncertain, never a good frame of mind for his partner. Although Kid had been the one to suggest amnesty, Heyes had latched on to it like a life line.

“You’re awful quiet Heyes, what’re you thinkin’?’ Kid asked finally.

Heyes clenched his teeth, running through the answer in his mind. _‘What I’m thinkin’ is what if everything we’ve done to get this amnesty has been for nothin’, what if all the times I’ve told you we gotta’ keep trying, to have some faith was just a foolhardy wish? What if we’re about to find out that amnesty was nothin’ but a pipe dream that wasn’t ever gonna’ happen. What if we’re ridin’ into a trap and even if we manage to get out alive, what’s next, where do we go? I know you count on me but I don’t have a plan – I can’t --,”_ he stiffened slightly when Kid spoke again.

“Heyes, I know you heard me,” Kid said, after giving his partner enough time to answer.

“I’m not thinkin’ anything, Kid. Won’t know what’s goin’ on ‘til we get there,” Heyes lied.

Kid snorted, “You forget who you’re talkin’ to? I’ve known you my whole life an’ there ain’t never a time when you ain’t thinkin’,” Kid said and nudged his horse alongside his friend. “Much as I appreciate th’ peace an’ quiet, I’d kinda’ like to hear what you figure might be goin’ on,” he frowned.

Sighing, Heyes turned to his cousin, his eyes dark and apprehensive, “That’s just it Kid, I can’t figure what’s goin’ on. The only reason I can think of for a story in th’ papers about th’ governor promisin’ us amnesty is so he can publically deny it,” he told him.

“Why go to all that bother, all he has to do is tell Lom to get word to us th’ deal’s off,” Kid pointed out.

“Yeah, ‘less he’s worried there could be some other folks that knows our secret, he can’t really be sure that we didn’t tell anyone. It’s been close to three years since Heyes and Curry have been linked to pullin’ a job where they weren’t cleared later an’ we’ve done a few favors for the governor’s office in that time. He’s gotta’ know if he welched on th’ deal we wouldn’t be too eager to keep that to ourselves, even Lom might be irritated enough to complain after all th’ trouble he’s gone to tryin’ to work it out. Once th’ governor’s office prints a denial in bold print on th’ front page any stories we tell about a promised amnesty won’t carry any weight,” Heyes explained despondently. Removing his hat he ran his hand through his dark hair, “I’m sorry Kid, guess I shoulda’ listened to you th’ times you were ready to quit instead of talkin’ you into sticking with th’ amnesty – I really thought there was a chance--,” his voice trailed away.

“Yeah, well you didn’t listen to me an’ if we didn’t quit 'cause I wanted to, we ain’t quittin’ ‘cause you want to. You just said you can’t figure what’s goin’ on so there ain’t no reason to believe th’ deal’s off. Maybe th’ governor put th’ story out in a few papers to see what sorta’ reaction fokes would have to th’ idea, kinda’ like testin’ th’ water. Maybe he figured it was long enough an’ most fokes won’t pay much mind. Maybe Lom’s got a good reason for wantin’ us in Porterville, maybe he knows what Moonlight’s hearing from fokes is good news. Could be he figures th’ governor’s gonna’ want a meetin’ an’ he don’t think we oughta’ keep him waitin’. Maybe you just need to have some o’ that faith you’re always goin’ on about,” Kid finished, frowning at his friend.

It was a long sermon for him and he didn’t quite believe in the possibilities he’d pointed out but he wasn’t about to spend three days with a silent and forlorn Hannibal Heyes if he could help it.

Heyes straightened in the saddle, he doubted any of the possibilities his partner had named and there was no point in reminding the Kid that he was the one who had objected to Lom’s instructions. Kid was doing his best to find some hope for both of them and he deserved to have his partner riding with him, no matter what they might find when they got there.

“That’s a lota’ maybes Kid but I get th’ point. Whatever’s goin’ on we’ll deal with it together like always,” Heyes gave him a somewhat rueful smile.

Kid grinned back, “Well don’t you think it’s possible? Many times as they’ve changed governors lately, Moonlight could be thinkin’ he’d just as well go ahead an’ give us amnesty before they replace him. Least it’s somethin’ fokes might remember ‘bout him.”

“Another good point, an’ since we’re guessin’ we might as well guess somethin’ good. It’s getting’ colder, how ‘bout we ride a little faster an’ get to town so we can get in someplace warm an’ have a drink,” Heyes smiled, making an effort to shake off the gathering gloom.

“Sounds fine to me, let’s go,” Kid grinned, relieved as they urged their horses into a lope.

**

The second day into their trip snow began falling mid-afternoon and night was falling by the time they settled the horses in the livery stable then made their way to the hotel and got to their room. Despite the efforts of both men to maintain a hopeful attitude, the anxiety, like the snow, was deepening.

After a good meal at the café next door to the hotel, they walked to the nearby saloon and pulled open the heavy door that was closed to the cold. Entering the almost empty establishment they leaned on the bar and waited for the bartender to approach. The tall and muscular man stopped in front of them, “What can I get you fella’s?” he asked amiably.

“Coupla’ whiskeys, please,” Heyes requested.

Heyes laid a coin on the bar as the bartender filled the two glasses.

“I’m Lester, you fellas are new in town, an’ since there’s no train or stage today I’d guess you’re on horseback. You sure picked a bad time to be travelin’, hope you’re gonna be able to wait out this weather,” he smiled.

They reached for the drinks and Heyes shook his head, “Wish we could, I’m Joshua, he’s Thaddeus,” he responded and took a swallow.

“Howdy, well then glad you’re able to get outa’ th’ cold for tonight, I’ll get your change,” Lester said turning away.

The saloon was almost deserted, the only other patrons were three men at a table across the room, “Looks like th’ weather ain’t any better for business than it is for travelin’,” Kid commented when Lester returned.

“Does keep it slow but it’ll pick up some in an hour or so. Ain’t likely to get too busy though, got a couple o’ girls that works here but they don’t get out a lot when it gets this cold. I don’t much blame ‘em, them outfits they wear ain’t made for th’ snow. Can’t say I’d be sorry to close up early tonight, good weather for settin’ in front of a fireplace. Even with th’ door closed it ain’t all that warm in here, guess I better get th’ stove goin’ for a while. You boys want another?” he asked reaching for the bottle.

Kid sent a questioning glance at his partner then nodded, “One more ‘fore we call it a night,” he said and fished a coin out of his shirt pocket.

After filling their glasses, Lester reached under the bar and produced a newspaper and started away.

“Uh, excuse me Lester, how old’s that paper?” Heyes asked quickly.

Lester glanced at the paper, “It’s from Monday, town paper ain’t all that big, only comes out on Monday an’ Thursday. Ain’t much goin’ on in Ames but you’re welcome to it – there wuz a story in last Thursday’s paper that said Wyomin’s governor promised Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry he’d give ‘em amnesty. Might be more interestin’ than the ladies quiltin’ bee,” he grinned, retrieving another paper.

Heyes took the paper and slipped into the role of an uninvolved but inquisitive listener, “You don’t say, how’d that kinda’ news wind up in your town paper? When’s this s’pose to happen?” Heyes asked curiously.

“Nobody seems to know when, Ed Brooks runs th’ paper an’ he got th’ story from a lawyer fella’ that stopped here on his way to Cheyenne. He said him and some o’ his friends read it in a coupla’ different town papers. You know lawyers spend a lota time with judges and lawmen an’ such, he told Ed they’d been hearin’ it might be possible. Ed said th’ lawyer didn’t have much in th’ way uv’ facts but he did know that th’ Governor’s office was offerin’ amnesty for a while. Ever’body knows them two never killed nobody an’ they ain’t been heard from for more’n a year, maybe closer to two; lota’ fokes seem to think one o’ th’ governors that came and went so fast made ‘em that promise. Anyhow, Ed made it clear he was printin’ what was told him so it ain’t for sure, but some o’ th’ boys ‘round here got bets on whether they’ll get it or not,” Lester told him.

Kid maintained his poker face and appeared to be mildly interested while smiling to himself at how smoothly his cousin could draw people into a conversation, usually eager to tell him what they knew.

“That so? Reckon it may be a while before they know; hope nobody’s countin on their winnings. Be alright with you if I take this paper over to th’ hotel with me so I can read it? Heyes asked.

“Sure, I was just gonna’ use it to start a fire. You boys done for th’ night?” Lester asked.

“Reckon so, travelin’ in cold weather can sure wear you out, you ready Joshua?” Kid asked then drained his glass.

“Right behind ya’ Thaddeus, thanks Lester, ‘preciate th’ whiskey an’ th’ hospitality,” Heyes nodded to the bartender.

“More’n welcome, hope you boys don’t have too much trouble travelin’ tomorrer’,” Lester returned as the two made their way out the door.

Outside, they moved away from the door but stayed close to the wall, looking around while they allowed their eyes to adjust to the darkness, then started toward the hotel.

“It’s almost quit snowin’, maybe travelin’ won’t be too bad,” Kid observed.

“Yeah, hope it’s done for a while,” Heyes returned and followed Kid through the door and up the stairs to their room. Heyes pulled the key from his pocket then unlocked the door, entered and turned up the lamp. The room was small and had only one bed but it was clean. They were used to sharing a bed and it was a lot better than sleeping in the snow.

After locking the door Kid crossed the room and sat down in the chair near the window; Heyes sat on the edge of the bed, “You still figure we’ll be there by sunset tomorrer’?” Kid asked taking his gun from the holster.

“We’re gonna’ make it a point to be,” Heyes informed him. “We need to get there with some daylight left so we can take a look around.”

Kid glanced at Heyes, “You think Lom would lead us into a trap?” he asked unhappily.

Heyes shook his head briefly, the dark eyes worried and unsure, “Not if he had a choice, but he may not be th’ one givin’ th’ orders,” he pointed out. 

Troubled blue eyes stared out the window at the darkness, “Be glad to get some answers even if it ain’t what we’re hopin’ to hear,” Kid said softly.

Heyes read the story from the paper out loud. It was almost word for word as the bartender had told it and only added to their questions. There was nothing else to do but ride into Porterville and get the answers from their friend Lom Trevors.

Both men were up early the next morning and quickly ready to leave. They stopped at the café and ate a hurried breakfast then started toward Porterville silently anticipating what they would discover.

After observing the town’s activities from several locations they were satisfied that things appeared to be normal. It was almost dark when they tied their horses and cautiously approached the sheriff’s office.

Hearing a short knock, Lom glanced up “Come in,” he called, smiling when Heyes opened the door. “Heyes, you’re here, is th’ Kid behind me?” he smiled, glancing over his shoulder.

Heyes scanned the room then turned dark eyes on the sheriff, “No Lom, he’s behind me. You said by Friday, it’s Thursday night, we’re here,” Heyes said flatly.

The Kid moved to the left of Heyes, his hand on his gun. “You said urgent Lom but you didn’t say to who,” he said, blue eyes narrowed.

Lom’s smile faded as irritation took its place, “Woulda’ thought you’d trust me by now,” Lom frowned, as he stood and pulled on his coat. “Follow me,” he ordered, grasping his hat and brushing past them.

Heyes and Curry exchanged a questioning look then followed Lom toward the hotel. In the lobby, Lom spoke quietly to the desk clerk while the partners looked around warily.

“Few more minutes an’ you’ll have your answers. C’mon,” Lom said irritably, then lead them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. “Sit down boys” he instructed and pulled out a chair.

Heyes and Curry exchanged a look, both remained standing.

“Lom, what’s this all about?” Heyes asked, guardedly.

Lom sat down and looked at the two men, “It’s about you two an’ some friends of yours,” Lom replied.

Dark eyes glinted with anger “If th’ governor’s threatenin’ our friends --,” Heyes stopped mid-outburst and turned, surprised by a familiar and excited voice, “Joshua! Thaddeus!”

Kid turned as Clementine rushed toward them, “Clem?” he questioned. She threw her arms around Heyes who automatically returned the hug while he stared in bewilderment at the men following her. Still puzzled, when Clementine turned to greet him, the Kid pulled her to his left side keeping his gun hand free.

“Silky? Soapy? Big Mac? What’s goin’ on? What’re you doin’ here?” Heyes asked, uncertainly.

The four new comers smiled when Lom handed a telegram to Heyes, “They decided it was time to light a fire under th’ governor. You two need to read that,” Lom said.

Kid looked over his cousin’s shoulder and both stared at a message from the governor, unmoving for a moment.

“Heyes, does that mean what I think it does?” Kid almost whispered.

Swallowing hard, Heyes looked up, “Lom? Is this for real?” he asked in disbelief.

“Congratulations boys, you made it – you got your amnesty - with some help from your friends.” Lom smiled.

There was a chorus of congratulations, hugs and hand shaking as they all talked at once. With grateful smiles, Heyes and Kid exchanged a hug then joined their friends at the table.

“You mean you all went to see th’ governor?” Kid asked, smiling.

“We did a lot better’n that. We been here for weeks schemin’ an’ workin this out,” Silky frowned.

“What do you mean; what kind o’ schemin’? Heyes asked still not certain.

“Miss Hale started th’ plan, she got in touch with Mr. O’Sullivan” Big Mac explained.

“Well someone had to do something, they wouldn’t even visit us anymore,” Clementine said.

“What plan?” Kid asked, nervously.

“Silky and Miss Hale arrived at my home and we contacted Mr. McCreedy and Diamond Jim, both of whom arrived on the next train. We knew, of course, that we could count on Diamond Jim but only knowing what you two had told us, we weren’t as certain about Mr McCreedy. As it turned out, his assistance with certain influential business men was the very thing our plan might have been missing. Together we decided on a course of action and began contacting other associates in a surprisingly large area of the country. Jim had to leave before you two arrived but his assistance was invaluable,” Soapy explained.

Heyes and the Kid glanced at each other questioningly.

“Soapy what’re you - wait, you didn’t bribe these people did you? Is that how the story got in the newspaper?” Heyes frowned, glancing toward Lom.

“Course not Heyes, just settle down. I’ll have you know that bein’ old don’t mean we don’t know what we’re doin’! Whether you know it or not, we keep up with what’s happenin’ in th’ country an’ it’s fair to say we likely know a lot more about what’s goin’ on than you two,” Silky scowled.

“Don’t worry boys, all we did was bring your amnesty into the light. It doesn’t really matter how the story got to the papers. The newspaper people were happy to report the truth, they just concealed some of the facts until they receive permission to print them,” Clem soothed.

“We all agreed it was time, we contacted friends and men of influence and they contacted others. Silky and I both have acquaintances that are able to gather hidden information; information that might prove detrimental to certain prosperous arrangements. We certainly have no wish to know these secrets, however, the simple fact that there are secrets to be uncovered can gave certain influential men more desire to help. Others became interested in looking more closely at the facts; numerous telegrams, letters and meetings helped to convince the government that our cause and the governor’s promise, had been overlooked. There were many who believed that honoring a promise was an important cause and that this promise was no more unsavory than those sometimes made to the well-received and honored daily. It was a fairly simple plan, a few stories rooted in truth and planted in fertile imaginations and rumors begin to grow as they travel and, when printed, become fact. When the secret was out, a decision had to be made,” Soapy gladly explained.

“When the banks and railroads looked at the situation they agreed that it was poor business to offer twenty thousand dollars to stop something that ended almost three years ago, talk is they were already considerin’ lowering or even canceling those rewards,” Big Mac added.

“I think letting the secret out forced the governor to take another look as well and he had to make up his mind,” Lom smiled.

Brown and blue eyes met, smiling proudly and gratefully at each other.

“You all went to a lot of trouble an’ expense for us, we’re mighty grateful,” Heyes said.

“Mighty grateful an’ glad th’ governor decided th’ way he did. What was th’ plan if he decided against givin’ us amnesty?” Kid asked curiously.

There was complete silence for a few moments.

“Uh, I don’t think we got that far in our plannin’” Big Mac said uncertainly and for a moment the partners stared at him.

“What difference does that make anyway? Th’ way things were goin’ you wouldn’a been any worse off,” Silky said in exasperation.

“I hate to say it boys but he’s got a point,” Lom said.

“Thanks for not givin’ up on us, Lom,” Heyes smiled.

“Speaking of plans, we need to plan for th’ best Christmas party ever,” Clementine smiled happily.

As previously arranged by Silky, Soapy and Big Mac, several bottles of champagne arrived at the table and glasses were filled.

“To th’ governor,” Lom said.

“An’ th’ sheriff,” Big Mac said.

“To amnesty,” Silky added.

“To keeping promises,” Soapy smiled.

“And being with people we love,” Clementine said softly.

“To the best friends a man ever had,” Heyes said.

“An’ th’ best partner,” Kid said, as blue eyes and brown eyes met smiling thankfully.


End file.
